PARTIDA
by Azulairam
Summary: Hermione sabe que no se puede tener todo en la vida, que lo que para ella es amistad para el es amor y lo que para ella es amor para el es ceguera. Una pena, ella estaba ciegamente enamorada de otro y solo quería su amistad. Relato escrito para Anii-Chavez que participo en el concurso "Mi amigo invisible" en el grupo "Dramione" Historias de amor que debieron ser contadas.


**Este relato participo en el reto "Mi amigo invisible" organizado en el grupo "Dramione" Historias de amor que debieron ser contadas de Facebook y quise compartirlo aquí.  
**

**Este regalo fue hecho para Anii-Chavez.**

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes, escenarios y demás subconjuntos que identifiquen son propiedad de J. K. solo los tome prestados para realizar este pequeño relato.

* * *

**Partida**

Mientras la noche se cernía sobre los amplios terrenos de Hogwarts, Theodore Nott esperaba impaciente cerca del bosque prohibido escondido detrás de una roca. Era su última oportunidad, ella no lo dejaría marcharse así como así, ella vendría a su encuentro para escapar juntos, si Hermione Granger se iría con él, escaparían de todo, de todos, incluso de Draco Malfoy.

Escucho un ruido, se pegó aún más a la enorme roca, saco su varita dispuesto a atacar si era necesario. Espero en silencio para detectar que era lo que se acercaba.  
– Theo, soy yo – Apenas sonó su nombre en esos dulces labios y supo de quién se trataba, salió de su escondite para poder estrecharla entre sus brazos.

– ¡Hermione! – Suspiro mientras la abrazaba – Confiaba en que vendrías, solo que tardaste un poco, pero ya estás aquí – tomo su rostro entre las manos y trato de besarla, mientras ella trataba de calmarlo giro su rostro evitando el contacto.

– Theo, por favor escúchame – Hermione temblaba, sabía que lo que iba a decirle cambiaria las cosas drásticamente, pero eso ya no importaba ella ya había elegido y no se arrepentía de ello, no claro que no se arrepentía, pero ¿Cómo decirlo? – Theo… no te vayas – Lo tomo de las manos, al parecer no fue la mejor forma de decirlo, el trataba de alejarse.

Claro las cosas comenzaban a encajar, el hecho de que se hubiera alejado las últimas semanas, que lo evitara y ahora tenía sentido el que hubiera llegado tarde, el que aun llegara con el uniforme del colegio, el que estuviera pálida y llorosa… ella se quedaba, se quedaba junto a sus amigos a luchar por ese absurdo mundo en el que lo había hecho creer, su mundo de igualdad y paz, y lo que más le jodía era saber que se quedaba por el imbécil que la hizo menos desde el primer día que la conoció, se quedaba por el maldito de Malfoy.

– ¡Caray! Hermione ¿sabes? hubiera sido mejor que no vinieras, eso me habría dolido menos que el hecho de que me tomes por el imbécil que se quedara a tu lado como el mejor amigo – Theo comenzó a alejarse de ella, tomo la pequeña maleta que traía con el – Creí que sabías usar el cerebro...

– ¡No! Theo escúchame… no es eso – Hermione estaba a punto de estallar en llanto, iba a continuar hablando pero Theo la interrumpió.

– ¡A no Hermione! – Aventó la mochila a suelo y comenzó a pasarse las manos por el cabello –Entonces ¿Qué es?, porque no lo entiendo, no entiendo para que quieres que me quede. – Suspiro cansadamente y vio como por el rostro de Hermione comenzaban a correr las lágrimas. – Ya te lo había dicho desde inicio de año, que pensaba escapar ya fuera para librarme de mi padre o para someterme a sus deseos, creo que no hay mucho de donde elegir, o es que acaso Malfoy te acabo por atrofiar el cerebro y no recuerdas nada.

¿Que si no recodaba? Claro que recordaba, recordaba perfectamente como le había pedido que se fueran juntos, que ella lo era todo para él, que por ella el buscaría un mundo de paz donde poder vivir, dormir, amar. Que la amaba. Pero también recordaba la otra parte donde le había dicho que en caso de que ella fuera sensata y que siguieran la corriente de sus caminos, el cauce de su corriente desembocaría en el "mar del señor oscuro", recordaba como ella misma se había asustado y como él solo sonreía diciendo: 'Descuida ese era el plan inicial, pero ahora que llegaste tú solo cambio de prioridad'.

Claro que ahora el cambio de prioridades en los planes lo tenía ella, ella y el hecho de que Draco ¿llegará?, si Draco llego y Malfoy se fue de su vida, pero aun así ella solo le tenía afecto a Theo, era solo su amigo, jamás lo había visto con otros ojos, y ese hecho la hacía sentir aun peor, el saber que pudo haber hecho algo por Theo para evitar que se dirigiera a una muerte segura por donde lo viera. Porque eso era lo único que sabía que afectaría a Theo, el jamás se dejaría manipular ni cambiar él era como era y por eso lo quería de una forma especial… pero no como él quería.

– Así que aún no te largas – El arrastrar de las palabras de Malfoy llegó a ellos, estaban tan ensimismado en sus pensamientos que no lo escucho llegar o no lo escucho salir de su escondite, conocía a Malfoy y por ende sabía que no habría dejado ir a Hermione sola a despedirse.

– No te apures Malfoy en eso estaba, créeme que no tengo pensado quedarme a ser su madrina de bodas, no me apetece – No se iba a ir sin decirle unas cuantas cosas a Malfoy, después de todo ¿Que esperaba? que lo dejara tranquilo después de que se metió entre él y Hermione.

– Es una pena, mira que eras la persona más cercana a los dos como para que lo fueras – Draco hablaba mientras se acercaba a Hermione y la abrazaba por la espalda – Creo que las cosas son bastante claras aquí Nott y no ve que te estés yendo aun, vamos ¿Qué esperas? que Hermione te diga que se quiere ir contigo…

Draco aún no terminaba de hablar cuando Hermione lo empujo – Basta Draco, además ¿Qué haces rayos haces aquí? Te dije que quería hablar con él a solas, así que vete – Hermione de estar llorando paso a estar furiosa.

– ¿Pero qué dices mujer? Piensas que te voy a dejar sola con Nott, ni hablar, habla con el todo lo que quieras delante de mí – Miraba a Nott con desconfianza mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

– Vamos Malfoy, ¿Qué pasa? tienes miedo ¿de que se dé cuenta de lo que hace y se vaya conmigo? – Ya estaba dicho no se iba a ir de ahí sin hacerlo sentir, aunque sea una mínima parte de lo que el sintió.

– No, no es de ella de quien no me fio, es de ti y tus sucios trucos Nott – Draco se comenzó a acercar a Theo, pero Hermione se interpuso.

– ¡Basta! Draco solo dame unos minutos, solo eso, déjame hablar con Nott a solas por un par de minutos. – Hermione ya no sabía cómo calmar las cosas.

– ¡Diablos! Solo tienes un minuto Hermione sí, no te veo el pelo en un minuto regresare por ti. – Se dio la vuelta, se paró en seco y regreso tomo a Hermione de la cintura y la beso, un beso corto que no requería de palabras para dejar claro que ella era de él, de Draco Malfoy.

Hermione volteo a ver a Theo – ¿Sabes? Creo que aquí ya no hay nada más que decir Hermione, tu decidiste, tal vez no era la opción que yo esperaba, pero a fin de cuentas te quedas y yo me voy, no Hermione déjame terminar – Hermione hizo el intento por hablar, pero él levanto un poco la mano para que ella la tomara, mientras tomaba aire – fue un gusto haberte conocido estos dos últimos años, me alegraste la estancia en colegio, me alegro de que hayas sido tú la que me ayudo en esa librería muggle, pero sobre todo gracias por permitirme experimentar emociones a tu lado, esta demás ahora que te diga lo que ya sabes, porque yo mismo te lo dije. Así que hasta nunca, si me vas a volver a ver créeme no te libraras de mi físicamente, pero estoy seguro de que no seré el mismo chico con el que platicabas en el colegio, lo que viene me va a cambiar. Y pues aunque no quiera cuida a Malfoy, el aún tiene solución yo ya no yo soy un caso perdido.

A este punto Hermione, ya no podía contener el llanto – Theo… por favor, cuídate. Yo sé que no vas a cambiar, y claro que no eres un caso perdido, pero tal vez no deba ser yo la que te guie, debes encontrar a alguien que te amé como lo mereces, yo no te puedo ofrecer ese amor. – Hermione lo abrazo, ese era el abrazo de despedida, las corrientes que se mezclaron en una librería muggle se separaron para tomar diferentes caminos pero a fin de cuentas ambos sabían que desembocarían en el mismo océano – Te voy a echar de menos. Hasta pronto.

Theodore Nott se separó, tomo su mochila y emprendió camino por el bosque prohibido, ya tenía una ruta de escape, no por nada era un Slytherin, desperdiciaba su tiempo libre husmeando por donde se supone que no deberían andar.

Draco se acercó lentamente a Hermione, sabía que debía darle tiempo, pero no podía verla así, a pesar de todo él sabía que para Hermione Theodore Nott era alguien que había dejado una huella enorme y que siempre estaría su recuerdo. – Hermione es hora de volver al castillo ya es muy noche ya casi dan el toque de queda y no quiero a Cara rajada y a la Comadreja repartiendo panfletos de "Se Busca" con tu rostro por todo el colegio, vamos.

Hermione se dio la vuelta. – ¿Cuándo llegaste? – esa pregunta lo tomo desprevenido, sabía que se refería a el hecho de que se inmiscuyó en su vida, pero lo que no sabía era como responder. Tal vez la respuesta apropiada era: llegue cuando me harte de verte salir con cualquier pelafustán que se creyera lo mejor para ti o cuando creí que era mucho mejor y más eficiente callarte a besos que tratar de callarte con respuestas ingeniosas. – No importa, lo que importa es que estas aquí, y que no te iras ¿verdad?

Draco la abrazo, y beso su cabeza en un gesto protector – Sabes que no me iré aunque me corras – Alzo su rostro con una mano, y le dijo guiñándole un ojo – ya que me tienes aquí para que quieres que me vaya Hermione.

Hermione lo golpeo en el pecho – ¿Por qué siempre lo arruinas todo?

– No lo arruino, es solo que ya me harte de tanta tristeza y melancolía así que quería verte sonreír –Volvió a cortar la distancia y la beso, esta vez sin interrupción de Hermione y sin tener que demostrarle a nadie que ella estaba con él.

Si Hermione estaba segura de algo, es que no se había equivocado al quedarse, no se había equivocado al darle una oportunidad a Draco, tampoco se había equivocado al convertirse en amiga de Theo… claro todo dependía desde el punto donde se viera la situación.


End file.
